Tiny Person, Big Heart
by Wisteria's Vine
Summary: This work has been discontinued. PLEASE DON'T CALL THE kiNK POLICE
1. Chapter 1

This is a one-shot EreMin story containing micro/macro, featuring Tiny!Armin. Hope you guys enjoy! Chapter 11 to Don't Tease Me will be uploaded soon/later.

As Eren rose from his bed, he was sure to turn off the alarm clock. He yawned and stretched, hearing small pops from his joints. Brushing his hair out of his face, he started to get up. Until he heard something. More like a someone. It sounded like somebody was calling his name from far away. "Eren! Look down hear! It's Armin! Can't you hear me?" He stopped. 'Armin?' He thought as he looked down onto the carpet of his apartment. He saw somebody with blonde hair standing and looking up at him with big blue eyes. "A-armin?! What happened to you? Why are you so small?!" He asked, bending down to scoop him up. Placing him on his dresser, he motioned for him to talk. "Eren, it's a long story. I'd like it if I could have something to eat, though." He said, shifting on his feet shyly. Eren felt a blush appear on his face as Armin just stood there, a bit confused. "Why are you in my house, Armin?" He said, Armin's eyes shooting up to look at him. "Oh, um...I-I don't r-really know, I m-mean, y-you are so big, a-and...I-I'm really c-confused-" he was cut short by Eren's finger being placed gently over his mouth, silencing his chatter. "You're so cute when you're confused, Armin!" He said, his blush going a bit deeper. Armin immeadiately pushed Eren's finger away, covering his face with his tiny hands. He scooped him up into his hands, carrying him to the kitchen of his apartment. He tore a piece of bread off of a loaf, handing it to Armin. He bit off a piece, chewing it shyly whilst looking at Eren. "Ever since I've been tiny, I can't eat as much as I could..." He whispered, placing the rest of the bread down. Armin couldn't deny that he was getting a bit turned on at how he was so tiny, and Eren was so big. He so desperately wanted Eren to lick him and tease him, but he was too shy to ask. He could feel the area around his crotch get tight and heated, as an immediate blush flowed across his face. Eren noticed Armin's tight situation, smiling down at him. "Are you turned on by me being bigger than you?" He asked, not sure what his reply would be. " What? No!" He said, covering his erection. "Hm. Then how do you explain this?" He asked, pushing his hands aside and rubbing a single finger over his area. "A-ahh...E-eren stop! Mmm!" He said, shoving his finger off. "Oh c'mon. You know you like it." He said as he slid down Armin's pants and boxers off with one slide, revealing his erect length. "E-Eren..." He said, a suggestive look on his face. Eren rubbed on his tiny crotch, getting oohs and aahs

from his small friend. He placed him on his back in his hand, placing his hot tongue on top of him, making Armin squirm underneath him. He reached his finger through the top of Armin's shirt, tearing the rest of his clothes off his body. Armin covered his erection affectionately, mostly out of embarrassment. Eren smirked, rubbing his soft, pink nips with his fingertip. Armin bit his lip, panting as Eren rubbed his sensitive chest. "E-Eren...It's very sensitive there." He said as he resisted tugging on himself. Eren lifted Armin's legs, lapping at his backside passionately. Armin released his grip on his crotch, giving his large friend full access. He moaned Eren's name softly as he flipped himself to where he was on his knees, grasping Eren's large hands for support. He huffed in excitement as Eren licked his entrance forcefully. He couldn't stand it anymore. "Please stick your tongue in my ass!" He pleaded, giving Eren a look of ecstasy. Eren saw the signs his friend was giving, worried what he would do if he didn't obey. He pushed the tip of his tongue through Armin's tight entrance, receiving moans from his small friend. He managed to fit more of his tongue in Armin, tears welling in his eyes. Armin was in a state of pleasure and pain as he rubbed Eren's tongue, licking the sweet saliva off his fingers. Eren pulled his tongue out, pushing it in and out as if it was his length. Armin gasped, bucking into the new technique that Eren was doing. He broke under the pleasure of it all, sweet spit coming out of Armin's length. Seeing that he had just ejaculated, Eren lapped up the thickness happily, licking his lips tastefully.

After their 'play time' was over, Armin collapsed in Eren's hand, fast asleep. "I'm glad we got to spend this time together." Eren whispered, planting a sweet kiss on Armin's nude bottom.


	2. UPDATE

_Guess what's no longer a one-shot! _


	3. Chapter 3

As Armin opened his eyes, he looked around frantically. He was wearing nothing but a napkin, which was tied neatly around him. He blinked, standing up and yawning quietly. "I'm still small." He whispered to himself, suddenly feeling pain around his bottom. He had remembered what Eren and him had done just hours ago, making him blush intensely. He looked around at his surroundings, figuring that he was on Eren's kitchen counter. He looked to his left, noticing the pile of clothes that were taken off in a hurry. He rushed to them tearing the napkin off as he slid his clothes on. He had been wearing his combat uniform, which at the moment was uncomfortable. He walked around aimlessly for about an hour, knocking an apple off the counter to see if anyone was home. He heard a door open, and footsteps coming towards the kitchen. Armin fled behind an orange, peeking out to see who it was. It was Eren and Jeanm, looking around for something. "I swear he was here!" "Eren, we need to find Armin. He could get hurt being that size." They looked worried as they shuffled stuff around, calling Armin's name. Jean finally picked up the orange, grabbing Armin's shirt. "Found him." He whispered in a hushed voice. Eren rushed to him as he placed the tiny boy in his hands. "I'm glad you're alright..." He said, patting Armin's head with a single finger. "I wanted to show Jean something..." He said, gesturing for Armin to remove his clothes.

As the last of the last of the clothes dropped into Eren's palm, he placed them gently back on the counter. An intense blush was apparently plastered on Armin's face as he stood in front of the two huge versions of his friends. Jean blushed as she stared at Armin's body, imagining how smooth his skin must've been. "He goes crazy when my tongue is on him. Watch..." Eren planted his thick, slimy tongue on Armin's ass, which was almost equal to being slapped. "AH! E-eren...Please don't hit me. I don't have a kink for that." He said, a little saddened that Eren was treating him this way. "Let me try..." Jean whispered as he lapped the back of Armin's thigh affectionately, wrapping his tongue all the way around it. Armin moaned as Jean slid up and down his leg with his tongue, massaging it softly. Jean removed his tongue, a blush appearing on his cheeks as he saw how Armin's eyes were clouded with lust. "M-more! I want more from both of you!" He yelled, a look of desire engraved on his face. Eren turned to Jean, a devious smirk appearing on their faces. "Let's give him what he wants!" Eren said, turning back to Armin. Eren squeezed his tongue between Armin's thick thighs, licking his sweet spot gently. Armin bent over, giving them better access. 'I don't like being taken over by two larger people, but why does this feel so good?' Armin thought, shuddering as he felt something cold splash on him.


End file.
